


The True Power

by ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A giant magic rock has an orgasm, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Kink Meme, Let's Just Start by saying that, M/M, Ritual Sex, ok, so actual tags now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds/pseuds/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds
Summary: "Noctis," the King's voice was calmly firm, "The time has come for your connection to the Crystal to be fully forged and for its true power to be unlocked within you.  The Crystal requires this ritual in order to give you full use its power and to recognize you as king.  The ritual requires your complete submission.”Written for a kinkmeme prompt and gifted to OP.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).



> Original Prompt - https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=1996744#cmt1996744

They gathered before the Crystal on the eve of Noctis Lucis Caelum's sixteenth birthday. I the center of the circular room with dark marble floors lit only by the soft ethereal glow of the Crystal was an alter laid out with cushions and silk sheets. King Regis sat on the edge, dressed

splendidly in formal royal attire, his trembling hands folded in his lap, his head hung low and his eyes cast down.  
  
Clarus and Gladiolus Ameticia, sworn Shields to he King and Prince respectively, both donning the uniform of the Kingsglaive, regarded him with concern. Clarus approached his King and gently rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You'll be alright. Noctis will be alright. You were standing tall again the morning after your ritual. Noctis will do the same."  
  
Regis sighed. "Noctis is..." Regis was unsure of just how to communicate his concern. Different? Sensitive? Not ready? "I'm not certain he'll understand."  
  
"He will." Gladiolus spoke from behind his father. "He might be a brat about it, but he'll understand."  
  
Regis looked up at his son's protector with a sad, week smile. "That's a comfort coming from you. Thank you."  
  
The three men all looked up at once when the sound of a distant bell chimed out.  
  
"Midnight." Clarus observed aloud.  
  
Gladiolus nodded. "Ignis should be bringing him by any minute now." As if on cue, the large double doors creaked open slowly. Ignis Scientia entered slowly, leading Noctis forward.  
  
Noctis, dressed in similar royal fashion to the King, looked with slight confusion to Ignis, then to his father, then back to Ignis.  
  
"Approach the alter, Your Highness." Ignis instructed formally.  
  
"O...kay..." he said and did as instructed.  
  
Regis stood, wincing slightly as his week knee bore his weight. "Thank you, Ignis. You may wait in my son's chambers."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty." He bowed before taking his leave as ordered, and the click and bang of the doors closing behind him echoed through the round room sending a wave of foreboding creeping through the air and sinking into both the Prince and the King.  
  
"Noctis," the King's voice was calmly firm, "The time has come for your connection to the Crystal to be fully forged and for its true power to be unlocked within you."  
  
"Um, okay. You know, most guys my age just get a game system for their birthdays."  
  
Regis tried not to become angry at this remark, knowing that Noctis often used sarcasm as a defense mechanism to mask nervousness. He knew all to well how confused his son must be.  
  
"Son, please try to take this seriously."  
  
Noctis nodded. "Okay. Serious." He looked to the Ameticia Shields, who stood shoulder to shoulder not far from the King. They looked in his general direction but directly at him. "So what exactly is happening here?"  
  
“The Crystal requires this ritual in order to give you full use its power and to recognize you as king. The ritual requires your complete submission."  
  
Noctis was still confused. "Submission?"  
  
Regis opened his mouth to try to speak, but he could not form the words that would make his son understand what must happen. Luckily his Shield understood.  
  
"You must submit your mind to the Crystal," Clarus explained, "And your body to the King."  
  
Noctis shook his head, having been given more questions than answers sense Ignis had delivered him to this strange place. "I still don't get it. I mean, submit my body, what does that even..." Then he saw it and wondered how he had missed it. The alter was made up like a makeshift bed, piled with pillows and red silk. The young Prince's eyes widened in horror and he instinctively took a step back. He understood now.  
  
He was meant to have sex. With his father. In front of both of their Shields.  
  
"Oh, no! No, nonononono NO! This is crazy. All three of you are certifiably INSANE!!" He turned on his heels and took three steps toward the doors before stopping to grip his hands in his hair.  
  
"Son,” Regis spoke softly, but Noctis felt as though the single word had electrocuted him. "Please don't make this harder than it has to be. For either of us."  
  
Noctis spun back around, anger rippling off of him. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he shouted with malicious sarcasm. "Am I not supposed to be making things HARDER?! Hu, DAD?! The innuendo was out of place, but He did not care. To Noctis, everything was out of place and he just wanted out. "Fuck this shit, I'm leaving. If you need me for something OTHER than SEX, I'll be at Prompto's spending my sixteenth birthday with someone SANE!"  
  
Noctis had not even noticed that Gladiolus had moved until he felt his Shield's powerful grip on his arm. He tried to wrench himself away to no avail.  
  
"I'm sorry, Noctis," Gladiolus' voice was authoritative but the apology was sincere. "I can't let you leave. That's pretty much the entire reason I'm here. I'm here to make sure you submit, and my dad's here to make sure your dad doesn't abuse the ritual or you."  
  
"Damn it, Gladio! This is bullshit!" Noctis protested through clenched teeth.  
  
"I understand, Son." Regis began to approach, stopping when his growing proximity caused Noctis to struggle harder against his Shield's grip. "You're confused, afraid, angry even. I know. So was I."  
  
Noctis froze. "Wait...you were..."  
  
"My father performed this ritual with me, and his father with him and so-forth."  
  
"As we said before," Clarus added, "this is how the Crystal passes on its bond."  
  
Beginning to understand more clearly what must happen and why, Noctis calmed and nodded, though his anger and fear were still persistent. Then, morbidly curious, he turned to Clarus. "So during my dad's...ritual...thing...you were there?"  
  
Clarus nodded. "I did my duty as the Prince's shield then as Gladiolus does now. You aren't the only one experiencing a rite of passage tonight."  
  
Noctis looked from one face to another and took a ragged breath. "Well okay then," he begrudgingly agreed. "Guess there's no getting out of this, so let's just get it over with."  
  
Gladiolus finally deemed it safe to release the Prince's arm, as well as the breath he was unaware he had been holding. Regis stepped back and stood next to Clarus where Gladiolus had been. It was time to begin.

 

"Sit on the alter," Gladiolus instructed.  
  
Noctis complied and sat on the edge where his father had been moments ago...  
  
Where his father had been many years ago.  
  
Gladiolus stood in front of Noctis. "I'll be the one to undress you."  
  
"I think I can take my own cloths off, thanks," Noctis grumbled, averting his eyes.  
  
"Not for this you can't."  
  
Noctis clicked his tongue. "Right, right, submission. Yeah." He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything else but the subtle tug of his clothes as his Shield worked open the buttons of his overcoat and eased it over his shoulders. Noctis shrugged his arms to allow the garment to be removed completely. He began to tremble when he felt Gladiolus tug his tie off before unfastening the buttons on his dress shirt.  
  
"Is it easier for you like that?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"With your eyes closed, I mean."  
  
"Oh, Um. Yeah." Noctis swallowed hard. "Sorry, I don't really think I could look at you right now.  
  
"No need to apologize.”  
  
Noctis was thankful for his Shield's understanding. He had expected a duty-bound servant of the Crown to tell him to suck it up or stop being a coward, but perhaps even Gladiolus understood that sometimes it just was not that easy.  
  
Clarus and Regis shared a knowing look. Regis had had his eyes closed through this part of his own ritual; throughout most of his ritual, in fact.  
  
"I know you're just as excited as Noctis right now," Clarus whispered, "but don't you think you ought to start getting yourself ready?"  
  
The ragged breath that Regis took perfectly matched his son's from earlier. "I suppose I should. Help me?"  
  
"Of course Your Majesty." Clarus helped Regis unbuckle and remove his armored shoulder piece and cape. At the same time a few yards away, Gladiolus lifted Noctis' undershirt over his head, rendering him fully topless. Regis willed himself to take in the sight of his son's smooth, pale skin and the quivering rises and fall of the sparsely muscled chest. The King sighed as he unclasped the buckle of his belted coat, allowing Clarus to take it from him. Noctis was beautiful, Regis realized, built like his mother with her eyes and cheekbones as well, and Regis knew with an unsettling fusion of relief and shame that he would not find it as difficult to perform as he had first thought. There was already a heat coiling at his core at the anticipation of the act to come.  
  
"What of your knee, Your Majesty?" Clarus asked, bringing Regis' mind out of his lewd thoughts of his own son.  
  
"Remove the brace. There should be cushion enough on the alter."  
  
Simultaneously, both Ameticia Shields dropped to their knees; Clarus to remove the intricate brace from the King's knee, and Gladiolus to remove the Prince's shoes and socks.  
  
Noctis, eyes still closed, could feel his father's eyes on him. He dared to open his eyes and instantly regretted doing so. His eyes met those of his father, and while there was a still a distinctly paternal love and reassurances there, Noctis could see something...else; something primal that shook Noctis and caused a feeling akin to betrayal twist in his gut. With his eyes and only his eyes, because his voice was useless and he knew it, he pleaded with his father. For what he did not know, but when that something else only intensified, he could not contain the tears and the silent sob that forced their way out of him.  
  
When Gladiolus stood quickly, Noctis tightly closed his eyes again. "This isn't happening," he muttered to himself.  
  
Gladiolus rubbed Noctis' arms in a gesture that the was meant to be comforting but only served to instill more fear. "Shhh, hey, it's okay. You'll be alright, Noct. Just breath.”  
  
"This isn't happening, this isn't happening," he repeated multiple times over, growing louder and more desperate. "This isn't happening!" Now in full panic, Noctis slapped his Shield's hands away and shoved at the larger mans chest, but Gladiolus was unmoving.  
  
"NOCTIS!"  
  
Hearing his name shouted so sternly snapped him out of his tirade. His erratic breathing, the only sound in the deafening silence, slowly leveled and when he no longer felt as though his heart would tear itself from his chest, he opened his eyes again to meet his father's.  
  
"You must compose yourself, Son," Regis said, approaching. Gladiolus stepped aside to make way for him. The King tenderly took hold of his son's chin and tilted his head up. "This is how you will become the king that Lucis needs."  
  
Noctis nodded. "Ye...yes, Father."  
  
"Good." Regis stepped aside and nodded to Gladiolus. "Continue."  
  
Even the young Shield was visibly shaken, but duty kept him composed. He took back his position in front of Noctis. "Stand."  
  
His legs trembled and barely held him, but Noctis managed to comply. He kept his eyes open this time and watched as Gladiolus unfastened his belt and pants and then, finally, pulled his pants and underwear down at once. He stepped out of each pant leg one at a time. He was now completely naked.  
  
His task complete, Gladiolus took his place at his father's side. Clarus leaned over to whisper in his son's ear. "You did well; you stayed focused. I'm proud of you, Son." Gladiolus only nodded in response. Clarus would have one small task later, but the Shields would largely be silent spectators for the remainder of the ritual.  
  
Now it was Regis, dressed only in his silver undershirt and black pinstriped pants, who stood before the nude Noctis. "Lay down on the alter, Son. Legs apart and knees bent."  
  
"Yes, Father." His response was barely a whisper, and Noctis did as he was told. Once again, he closed his eyes.  
  
Once Noctis lay upon the alter, the light from the Crystal brightened and a hum that could be felt rather than heard radiated from it.  
  
"The Crystal is pleased," the King declared.  
  
Regis unfastened his belt and pants and pulled them down just enough to reveal himself. Already semi-erect, he took himself in hand and stroked. He gave into the wicked part of his mind that told him how gorgeous Noctis looked and drank in the sight of his son's slender form. He was disappointed though not the least bit surprised that Noctis was completely flaccid. He held out his free hand, and Clarus took his cue. He produced as small vile of viscous blue-tinted liquid and gave it to the King. Regis poured a small amount onto his hand and continued stroking himself to full erection, the warm slickness adding to the pleasurable touch. He allowed himself a quiet moan and failed to notice how the sound made Noctis cringe.  
  
Once Regis was fully erect, he poured more of the lubricant on his hand.  
  
"Noctis," he spoke softly, "I'm going to prepare you. It's best that you try and relax."  
  
Noctis nodded and tried to will the tension away, but it was easier said than done. He heard his father climb onto the alter and hover over him, he felt clothed legs brush against his bare ones. He smelled his father's earthy cologne and the sickly sweetness of the lube provided by Clarus.  
  
"I'm going to touch you now," Regis warned. "Please try not to flinch away. This lubricant is infused with magic and specially formulated to numb pain and intensify pleasure. As long as you relax, this shouldn't hurt much." Noctis gave no response but Regis did not wait. He lowered his lubed hand between his son's legs and pressed his middle finger to the tight entrance, gently messaging in a circle.  
  
Noctis hissed through his teeth at the foreign sensation. He surprised himself that he did not flinch away. He tensed even more, however, and once again willed himself to relax. He tried to focus only on his own breathing.  
  
Inhale. Count to ten. Exhale. Count to ten. With no idea where he should put his hands he left them at his sides and gripped the soft sheets. Inhale. Count to ten. Exhale. Count to ten.  
  
Eventually Noctis relaxed enough that Regis deemed is safe to slowly push his finger inside. Noctis grunted at the intrusion, but did not fight the digit that slowly worked it's way inside him. It was very uncomfortable, but not particularly painful and not at all pleasurable.  
  
That is, until it was. Once his finger was as deep as it could go, Regis curled his finger upward and instantly found the bundle of nerves deep inside of Noctis that caused the young Prince to cry out suddenly and arch his back off the alter.  
  
A small smile curled onto the King's lips. Knowing that Noctis was no longer in any discomfort thanks in large part to the magic infusion in the lube, he poured a few more drops onto a second finger and added it in, working both apart slowly and diligently, noticing that as he did so Noctis was beginning to harden.  
  
Noctis suppressed humiliating moans brought on by the unexpected spike of pleasure. He hated that it felt so good. By all rights it should NOT feel so good to have his father's fingers buried inside the most personal part of him but he could not fight it. When a third finger being added brought on an indescribably amazing stretched feeling, he stopped caring about fighting it and let his voice go, moaning freely.  
  
Regis leaned down, careful to put most of his weight on his left leg, and whispered, "Are you ready, Noctis?"  
  
Noctis nodded. "Yes."  
  
Regis withdrew his hand and poured the last of the lubricant onto it, coating himself liberally. He ignored how his knee protested despite the cushion underneath it and hooked his arms under his son's knees, lining himself up. He held nothing back, and with one hard thrust, the King was buried to the hilt inside the Prince.  
  
The Crystal crackled and its magic pulsed in the air and settled onto the father and son joined on the alter. The power surged through them, intensifying the bliss of the tight heat surrounding Regis and the throbbing fullness inside of Noctis. Fueled by the Crystal's power, Regis thrust hard into Noctis. He moaned and Noctis cried out in the pleasure they were both lost in, the audience of their Shields and the shame of their incest forgotten. The Crystal pulsated in time with the King's powerful thrusts.  
  
Regis gripped Noctis by his hip with one hand and took his now hard and throbbing member in the other, pumping in time with the surges of magic in the air. Noctis moved his hands from their place tangled in the sheets by his side in favor of gripping his father's forearms.  
  
"Please...Dad..." Noctis panted, "The Crystal...magic...so good...so close...."  
  
"Yes, Noctis! Yes...Notciiisss...!"  
  
Regis called out his son's name as one last thrust brought both of their release at once. The Crystal let out a CRACK so loud it was physically painful and a flash of light that momentarily blinded the rooms occupants. Or rather, the two who were not already blinded by the explosion of mutual orgasm.  
  
Then, just as suddenly as it had reacted, the Crystal returned to its normal, dormant state, leaving Regis and Noctis a panting sweaty tangle upon the alter to bask in their afterglow.

 

Just yards away, Clarus waited patiently for Regis to catch his breath. In the mean time, to turned to his own son.  
  
Gladiolus was, for lack of better description, dumbfounded. His mouth was agape, his eyes wide, breathless and motionless as a statue.  
  
"Gladiolus," Clarus whispered. When his son did not respond, he gently nudged him with his elbow.  
  
Gladiolus blinked and shook his head rapidly. "What the hell was that?" he asked, trying to quiet buy realizing to late he had nearly shouted.  
  
Clarus smirked. "That was normal, apparently. Now we care for our respective charges." The older Shield approached the alter. "Are you alright, Your Majesty?"  
  
Regis was still winded, but nodded. "Yes, Clarus, thank you. I'm quite alright." He winced at the pain in his knee when he slowly pulled out of Noctis, who was barely conscious beneath him. "I hope the same can be said for my son."  
  
All three men regarded Noctis with concern as Clarus helped Regis down from the alter. Regis attempted discretion in tucking himself back and fastening his slacks while Clarus felt the Prince's forehead.  
  
"He's feverish," the older Ameticia noted, "but he should be fine after a good rest. Son, wrap him in the sheets and carry him to his chambers. Ignis will be waiting there to tend to him."  
  
"Yeah…" Still a bit in shock, it simply was not in him to give a more proper response. He followed his orders non the less and Clarus held the door for him as he cradled the Prince in his arms and carried him away.  
  
Back in the Prince's chambers, Ignis sat on the edge of the bad waiting patiently for the return of his charge.  
  
"Ignis," he heard the voice on on the other side of the door. "It's Gladio, I've got Noct."  
  
Ignis hurried to the door and held it open for Gladiolus to carry Noctis through. "Lay him on the bed," Ignis instructed with a calm urgency. "Get him out of that sheet as well."  
  
Gladiolus did so as quickly and Noctis groaned when he was released and The Shield frowned when he saw finger-shaped bruising on the Prince's hip. "The magic's wearing off. He's probably in a lot of pain."  
  
"Well, that's what elixirs are for," Ignis said, holding two such curatives in his hands.  
  
"Good idea. Listen, Dad wants me to meet him in his study after dropping of Noct. You got this?"  
  
Ignis nodded. "I'll take him from here, Gladio"  
  
"Right. Thanks. I'll call you when I get finished with my dad."  
  
"You needn't thank me for doing my duty. You know as well as I that we live to serve the Crown with our lives. Probably better than I do after tonight."  
  
Gladiolus shifted awkwardly and rubbed his neck. "Yeah. Okay, talk to you later. I know it goes without saying, but," Gladiolus paused and took one last look at Noctis. His breathing was shallow and quick and his face was twisted in an ugly grimace. "Take good care of him."  
  
Ignis offered a reassuring smile. "Of course. Do remember to call later."  
  
"Of course." And with that Gladiolus left Noctis in the capable hands of the adviser.  
  
Ignis worked quickly, shifting Noctis to lay a towel underneath him and poured one of the elixirs over his genital and anal areas, then thoroughly washed his hands before coaxing the delirious Prince conscious long enough to drink the other elixir. He dressed him in boxers and a lose-fitting tshirt and tucked him into bed. Ignis would worry for the emotional state of his charge later, but for now Ignis smiled to himself; he had done his duty well and his Prince would sleep soundly for the remainder of the morning.  
  
But down the hall in his own chambers, the King had no one to care for him. Clarus had offered to stay by his side, but he sent him away politely.  
  
All he could think of was Noctis. Not the way his smooth, pale skin glowed so enticingly beautifully by the light of the Crystal, though those thought would surely plague him for some time.  
  
No, Regis thought of his son's now complete bond to the Crystal and his destiny as the Chosen. Someday Noctis would save the world from darkness and ruin at the cost of his own life. It was Regis' responsibility as King to ready the Prince to take on this daunting task.  
  
But what of his responsibility as a father? He had just facilitated the demise of his own _child_ by way of practically _raping_ him.  
  
King Regis wept. He lamented his son's eventual fate, the pain he had put him through and the pain still to come.  
  
Down the hall his son slept. When he woke he would leave the guilded cage that the citadel was to him for a day spent wandering Insomnia with the chatty little blonde school friend of his.  
  
Yes, Noctis would sleep tonight and be happy for the short time he was allowed, but Regis...  
  
Regis would not sleep.


End file.
